6 Million Dollar Mouse
$6 Million Mouse (also spelled as 6 Million Dollar Mouse on the battleboard) from North Carolina, was a robot that competed in Season 1 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It was box shaped, with a spinning lawnmower blade as its weapon, much like Little Fly. It appeared to be a "comedy entry" as described by Stefan Frank, but actually managed to come second in the American Civil War, though it lost in the first round of the other two events it entered. The team competed in the first season of Robotica with Hands Off!, the third season with Mini Rip and in Battlebots with Ripoff. Its name was a pun on the American television show ''$6 Million Dollar Man. Robot History Season 1 $6 Million Mouse fought in the American Civil War representing the Confederacy and in the first round faced Falcon. The lawnmower blade got up to speed and hit the rear of Falcon, ripping into its rear panel. Team Litewav's entrant pushed Falcon across the flame pit, but Falcon fought back, getting underneath $6 Million Mouse with the wedge shape and tipping it onto its side, though Falcon failed to flip over $6 Million Mouse. $6 Million Mouse pushed Falcon near the pit, but after failing to push it in, shoved Falcon into Shunt, who landed some axe blows. The fight went to the judges, who ruled in favour of $6 Million Mouse. Sobek spent the early stages of the Civil War second round match pushing around $6 Million Mouse, but $6 Million Mouse retaliated with some slams with its blade. The sustained attacks caused one of Sobek's self-righting arms and wheels to fall off. Sobek was counted out by Refbot and pitted. Within a few seconds of the activate command in the final though, Manta got in underneath $6 Million Mouse and turned it on its side. Sir Killalot picked it up, held it over the flame pit and placed it on the floor flipper. It was thrown back on its wheels, but it wasn't too long before Manta pushed it into the pit. The two robots made contact with their spinning weapons, but UK representative Pussycat cut into the sides of $6 Million Mouse. The American machine bumped into the arena wall, causing its nose to fall off. Soon, the blade of $6 Million Mouse was bent onto its own chassis by the saw of Pussycat. Another slam immobilized the American representative, and it was counted out by Refbot. It actually came back to life after Refbot's counter had hit ten, but Dead Metal and Sir Killalot attacked. Sir Killalot snapped off the American flag that $6 Million Mouse was brandishing, and waved it across the arena. Dead Metal disposed of the beaten robot. In the US Championship, $6 Million Mouse fought against Falcon, The Brute, Red Virus, Shuriken and Medusa Oblongata for one place in the second round. It stayed out of the early action until it hit Shuriken with its blade. It attacked Medusa Oblongata later on, with another hit, but failed to win the battle which went to the judges between 5 of the robots, as they declared that The Brute was the victor. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Season 1: Heats *Season 2: Did not enter Category:US Representatives Category:Robots from North Carolina Category:US Series competitors Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots that bore the US flag Category:Robots with Lawnmower Blades